1. Field
The present invention relates to aircraft parts. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for shielding parts of a thrust reverser from aircraft engine heat.
2. Related Art
Commercial aircrafts generally have two or more nacelles, each including a thrust reverser circumferentially surrounding an engine. Aircraft engines radiate intense heat during flight. To ensure that the heat produced by the engine does not adversely affect or damage any parts of the thrust reverser, a heat “blanket” is typically placed between an inner fixed structure (IFS) of the thrust reverser and the engine. The blanket is substantially fireproof, typically comprised of a fiberglass cloth, and is fastened with various clips to the IFS. Because of the flexible nature of the blanket, it can be flimsy, and any damage to the blanket or air leakage between the blanket and the IFS can cause the blanket to flutter, creating a ballooning affect and/or causing the blanket to pull or tear away from the clips holding it to the IFS. Weakening of the heat shielding provided by the blanket may allow the IFS to be damaged. The blanket also does not provide resistance to deflection, dynamic excitation, or ballooning.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved aircraft engine heat shielding that does not suffer from the limitations of the prior art.